YUME
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Kecelakaan membuat Hinata lumpuh sekaligus menghapus impian indahnya bersama Sasuke. Keadaan semakin memburuk saat perasaannya sebagai wanita benar-benar diuji. Dapatkah Hinata bertahan? Apakah dia masih bisa membuka lembaran baru di hidupnya yang kelam?/RnR?


Lagu SAO yang mewarnai fic pertama NaruHina yang baru saja Gyu ketak-ketik kembali *Devil Laugh. Yup this is fic Re-upload Gyu dengan penuh perbaikan dan juga semangat baru lagi. Semoga tetap ada yang suka ma fic dengan inspirasi lagu ini ^_~ _**Inspiring by single of Tomatsu Haruka – Yume Sekai**_. Recommended buat para reader dengerin lagu ini :D

**A/N: Permohonan maaf, **_**this fic is still very very gaje, especially for the "Plot" XD**_

* * *

"Hinata ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan sedih.

"Kurasa semuanya harus kita akhiri sampai disini."

Hinata tak sanggup membendung air matanya, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Kenapa...Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku...aku...aku sangat memerlukanmu dimasa-masa sulit seperti ini," Gadis itu hanya mampu menangis karena apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang tidak akan mengubah apapun. Tabrakan saat itu, membuat dia cacat permanen.

"Hinata kurasa kita tak punya alasan untuk hidup bersama lagi, dan..aku harap...ada lelaki diluar sana yang lebih baik dariku." Sasuke pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tak dapat menanggung beban kepedihan dalam dirinya.

**xxx**

Sebuah kumpulan kata-kata yang berhasil menghancur leburkan perasaan Hinata, orang yang harusnya selalu ada, selalu menemani, dan selalu mengerti dia kini malah pergi meninggalkannya di masa berat seperti ini.

Dia hanya termenung, jemarinya memang pinggiran kursi roda yang tengah didudukinya itu. Tanpa kursi itu dia takkan bisa kemana-mana, dan kenyataan yang menyakitkan dimana ia harus menerimanya bahwa kursi itu menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

"Aku tak mau lagi.. Aku tak ingin mengenal yang namanya Cinta. Aku tak ingin mencintai ataupun dicintai lagi. Impianku, impianku tentangnya telah berakhir."

**Y U M E**

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r** N**a**r**u**t**o**»** Ma**s**a**s**h**i K**i**s**h**i**m**o**t**o**

**I really trully take no provit, cover isn't mine too, ahaha XD  
**

**G**e**n**r**e: Romance/Drama**

**W**a**r**n**i**n**g: M**I**S**S**T**Y**P, O**O**C, AU, W**E**I**R**D S**T**O**R**Y****, e**t**c.**

**R**n**R P**l**e**a**s**e

_**B**__u__**t If y**__o__**u d**__o__**n'**__t__** l**__i__**k**__e__**, d**__o__**n'**__t__** r**__e__**a**__d_

"Apa tidak apa-apa, kau tinggalkan dia?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menyapa hangat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hn, Aku sudah tidak perlu dia lagi, dia hanya aib bagiku. Lagipula kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" Sasuke mulai memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membuat pemilik pinggang itu terkejut. Sakura tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sasuke.

"Semudah itukah kau tinggalkan dia, tanpa rasa bersalah?" Sakura menatap dalam mata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita lupakan saja dia..." tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mengecup hangat bibir Sakura, kedua lidah mereka saling bersatu dan kadang mereka berbagi air liur bersama.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan seseorang melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya seolah tidak terima dengan perlakuan mereka. Tapi tak ada keinginan baginya untuk menghampiri mereka, dia hanya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan menahan rasa marah.

**««Yume Sekai»»**

Hinata menggenggam sebuah foto, foto yang menggambarkan pria berambut raven tengah menggandeng tangannya di sebuah taman bermain. Dilihatnya dan dipilah-pilihnya lembaran foto dari album lama kisah cintanya.

*THS*

Foto itupun basah, berkat air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya berjatuhan. Iris matanya terus memandang senyuman bahagia saat itu, walaupun senyum tipis dari sang pria tapi sang wanita tetap sangat bahagia.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari kesedihan yang menutupi hatinya. Kehadiran seorang sahabat, yang tak pernah hilang saat dia sedih atau bahagia.

"Ma-Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Melihatmu."

Hinata mencoba untuk tak menampakkan kesedihannya saat ini. Dia tahu kalau Naruto menggunakan bahasa halus 'Melihatmu' walaupun arti sebenarnya ialah 'Menjengukmu'.

"Kau belum menjawabnya Hinata, apa kau masih memikirkannya?" Naruto duduk berjongkok didepan Hinata dan menatap matanya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Dia mencoba menghilangkan apapun ingatannya tentang Sasuke, apapun tentangnya.

"_Hai_."

"Kenapa? Kau pun mengetahuinya kalau Sasuke-"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku menerimanya, aku menerima perlakuannya. Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang pantas untuknya. Ditambah keadaanku yang seperti ini.. Aku.. Aku…." Hinata tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, kini ia meringis, mengeluarkan kesedihannya, rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasa.

Naruto terdiam, ditunggunya hingga perasaan Hinata sudah mulai tenang. Setelah semuanya ia pun melanjutkan.

"Oh ya, Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah minta izin pada Neji. Besok kau ikut denganku!"

Hinata menggosok-gosok matanya yang merah. Ia kebingungan mendengar perkataan Naruto, "E-Eh? Kemana?"

"Ke tempat pertama, kau dan aku bertemu."

Hinata memandang punggung Naruto, memandang pria berambut pirang yang meninggalkannya sekarang. Mungkin benar, dia sekarang memerlukan refreshing bersama sahabatnya. Agar ia bisa sedikit melupakan hal yang menyakitinya sekarang.

**««Yume Sekai»»**

Naruto mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju sebuah taman bermain. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum saat mereka saling berpandangan. Mengingat saat pertama mereka bertemu di tempat itu.

_**Flashback: On**_

"Eeeee.. hiks hiks."

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat menangis duduk di ayunan sendirian. Gadis itu menangis semakin keras saat dia melihat awan senja makin menampakkan diri. Tapi ketika gadis itu sedang asik-asiknya menangis seorang anak laki-laki tak lebih seumurannya mendekatinya.

"Hei kau, kenapa kau menangis?" Anak itu duduk berjongkok mengamati gadis didepannya.

"A-Aku tersesat. Dan-" Gadis itu memandangi kakinya yang lecet dan luka.

"Hoo, baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Naiklah!" Anak laki-laki itu berbalik, bermaksud untuk menggendong gadis dibelakangnya.

"E-Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah naik saja!"

Gadis dan anak laki-laki tadi berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Gadis itu melihat pemandangan sekitarnya terlihat begitu indah, saat-saat matahari terbenam.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu dan kenapa kau bisa tersesat?

"A-Aku Hyuga Hinata, pindahan. Ada anak-anak tetangga yang mengajakku kesini bermain. Tapi mereka malah meninggalkanku yang sedang terluka, aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. A-Aku tidak tahu dimana alamat rumahku." Hinata tertunduk di bahu anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku Naruto, katakan Hinata apa rumahmu rumah yang baru dibangun itu? Yang atapnya warna lavender?" Naruto terus berjalan sambil menguatkan pegangannya pada lipatan kaki Hinata.

"I-Iya, benar."

"Kalau begitu kita tak begitu jauh dari rumahmu. Salam kenal ya, Hinata"

"Salam kenal, Na-Naruto." Wajah Hinata merona merah, dirasakannya punggung Naruto begitu lebar dan hangat. Ditopangkannya dagunya di bahu Naruto kemudian ia tertidur sejenak.

_**Flashback: Off**_

Mata Hinata membesar, dilihatnya Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti mereka pertama bertemu.

"Naiklah! Apa kau tidak ingin mengenang masa lalu?" Naruto memberikan senyuman tipis pada Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku akan menyesali ini kan' Naruto?"

"Tidak kau takkan menyesal, hehe."

Wajah Hinata merona merah, dia pun mencoba memeluk leher Naruto dengan erat. Disilangkannya dua tangan miliknya di leher Naruto membuat laki-laki itu mengangkatnya dan berjalan pergi dari taman itu.

"_Ne_, Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana?"

"Pergi, menikmati pemandangan seperti yang kita lakukan dulu."

"_De-Demo_, kursi roda-"

"Nanti akan kubawakan, kalau sampai hilang akan kuganti." Naruto mencoba menghapus keraguan Hinata

"_Hai_."

**««Yume Sekai»»**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menikmati pemandangan, seperti saat-saat mereka dahulu. Hinata semakin terkenang saat-saat bahagianya bersama Naruto, saat ditatapnya lagi matahari terbenam yang tak pernah berubah.

Angin dan rerumputan bergoyang. Saat Hinata tengah asik menikmati pemandangan, sekejap langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Eh Naruto, ini memang jalang pulang. Kalau kembali malahan memutar lebih jauh." Hinata kebingungan melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Dia merasa aneh, kalau Naruto sampai tidak ingat jalan rumahnya.

"Kulihat kau bersama seseorang, Hinata."

Sebuah sapaan dari belakang Hinata membuat gadis itu menengok ke belakang membuat jantungnya seakan terhenti. Membuat raut wajahnya berubah, kulitnya seakan dingin, hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut raven yang dikenalnya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang!"

Kata-kata hangatnya menyadarkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tetap tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya.

"Naruto, berhenti!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar permintaan dari Hinata. Rasanya tidak sanggup baginya untuk menatap wajah gadis itu saat ini, ingin sekali ia menjauh dari tempat itu, sekarang, secepatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memandangku Hinata? Apakah karena-"

Sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sudah melangkah pergi. Dia melangkah secepat mungkin saat dirasakannya pundaknya sangat basah oleh sesuatu. Ingin ia berlari, kini ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mengajak Hinata.

'Disaat semua impianku untuk bersama-sama dirimu terasa begitu hidup, kenapa ini semua terjadi?' rintih Hinata dalam hati kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah tidur pulas di kasurnya yang acak-acakan saat ini. Tangannya mencoba mencari dan menggapai-gapai sebuah benda yang sedari tadi terus bergetar. Tapi akhirnya dia berhenti karena menyadari itu hanyalah kotak pesan.

*BZZZRT.. PEEP*

_"Hei, Sasuke kutunggu kau di lapangan baseball hari ini. Cepat datang!_" Sasuke pun terbangun dan mulai memakai pakaiannya setelah sibuk bergumul semalam. Mendengar pesan dari Naruto, dia pun bergegas menuju lapangan baseball.

Sesampainya di lapangan baseball Sasuke melihat Naruto yang bediri ditengah lapangan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, di hari minggu seperti ini tiba-tiba kau ingin bertemu, kau tahukan kalau aku tidak terlalu suka diganggu," Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak suka diganggu..." Naruto menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

*BUGHH*

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di wajah Sasuke. Tanpa panjang bicara Naruto langsung memukul Sasuke terus menerus di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sadar sekarang, harusnya kau ada disana saat dia sedih. Kau...kau membuatku muak," Naruto kembali memukul wajah Sasuke hingga darah keluar dari mulut, bibir, dan juga dahinya.

"Ooh, aku mengetahuinya sekarang. Ini soal Hinata bukan, wanita cacat itu," Sasuke dengan santainya menjawab kata-kata dari Naruto.

*BUGGH*

Sebuah tinju kembali mendarat dibibir Sasuke, "Hhh, hh,, kau,,kau…" Naruto yang tak sanggup menahan amarahnya mencoba kembali memukul wajah Sasuke tapi Sasuke lebih cekatan dan menghindar lalu berbalik memukul wajah Naruto hingga membuatnya terkapar.

"Hn. Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau tak ambil saja? aku sudah tidak memerlukannya," Sasuke tersenyum sambil meludahkan darah dibibirnya ke wajah Naruto.

"KAUUUU..."

*BUAKH*

Sasuke kembali dibuat terkapar oleh tinju Naruto, "Apa sebegitu mudahnya kau permainkan hati seseorang? kau memang rendahan Sasuke."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar ditanah. Dia bergegas menuju rumah Hinata. Ingin rasanya ia mencoba menghapuskan sedih Hinata dikarenakan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya dikarenakan dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia sesegera mungkin merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan luka hati Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke berdiri memperbaiki kancing bajunya yang terbuka karena perkelahian tadi, kemudian ia juga pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu.

***HINATA HOUSE**

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi," Hinata mencoba dengan keras masuk kedalam bak mandinya kemudian setelah berhasil ia menyalakan air keran hingga bak tersebut penuh.

5 detik ...

...

3 detik ... (kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang),

*BRAAAK*

Pintu kamar mandi Hinata langsung rusak karena didobrak oleh seseorang.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? __Bertahanlah Hinata, tenang aku ada disini_..._aku ada disini_."

**««Yume Sekai»»**

**HINATA'S PoV**

Aku merasa pusing, dimana ini. Aku menatap cahaya yang terang di atas kepalaku, apa aku sudah mati? Bau obat-obatan menyengat hidungku.

"Ap-apa aku belum mati.." aku membuka mataku dan mendapati sesosok tubuh tengah tertidur pulas di samping tempat tidurku.

"Kau sudah sadar, nona Hinata?" Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruanganku dan mulai mengecek infusku.

"Lelaki itu yang mengantarmu kesini, kau sudah pingsan selama 18 jam. Lelaki itu bersikeras tidak mau pulang dari rumah sakit hanya untuk memastikan kau baik baik saja," Dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruanganku setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Kulihat dengan cermat, aku sepertinya mengenal rambut ini. Aku mulai meraba rambutnya dan membuat dia tersadar dari tidurnya, "Emh,,, Hinata, apa kau tidak apa-apa. Kau tau perbuatanmu itu membuatku jantungan. Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

Aku menatap mata birunya, tak terasa pelupuk mataku basah. Apa... apa aku menangis. Tapi..tapi menangis untuk apa. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk siapapun, tapi dia datang dan menghapus semua janji itu.

"Kenapa aku disini?" aku sendiri bingung tiba-tiba Naruto ada disampingku dan aku juga berada di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak ingat...kau mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri..sebenarnya kemarin itu aku datang dan ingin menengokmu tapi lama tak kudengar jawaban aku langsung masuk kerumahmu dan mendapatimu sudah pingsan di bak mandi." Naruto memandangku sedih. Tak lama wajahku dan wajahnya semakin dekat jaraknya... semakin dekat...

*CUP*

Kurasakan bibir hangat Naruto mendarat di bibirku, dia mengecupku dengan lembut. Selesai dengan ciuman di bibirku. Bibirnya mulai membisikkan kata-kata di telingaku.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon. Percayalah dunia ini tidak sekecil apa yang kau pikirkan, masih ada orang-orang yang mencintaimu, masih ada aku yang akan terus ada di sampingmu."

Sungguh aku tak sanggup lagi membendung air mataku yang sudah mengalir deras. Aku menangis, menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Selama ini aku sangat bodoh, karena tidak pernah sekalipun menanggapi dengan serius perasaannya padaku.

**NORMAL PoV**

"Kau sudah lega. Eh-Hinata di dekat taman itu…. ada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Eh aku ingin pindah kesitu dan aku… aku ingin membawamu bersamaku. Lalu-" Naruto terhenti sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Mari kita menikah!" Naruto menatap datar wajah Hinata, diharapnya sebuah jawaban muncul dari Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, perasaan meledak-ledak di dalam dadanya karena setelah sekian lama ia kembali mendapatkan semangat hidupnya.

"U-Um." Hinata mengangguk.

'_Daisuki Yo_, _Naruto-kun,_' gumam Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia.

**««Yume Sekai»»**

Tiga tahun pun berlalu, sejak Naruto dan Hinata menjalani hidup bahagia mereka di rumah mereka yang baru. Kini mereka saling memiliki dan mencintai.

"Sayang apa kau masih sibuk?" terlihat Hinata tengah memegang gagang telepon.

"_Tidak bu sebentar lagi aku pulang, oh iya aku lupa aku menitipkan sesuatu pada Paman Sandayu, apakah sudah diberikan pada ibu?_"

"Tentu, ibu berterima kasih banyak padamu."

"_Sama-sama bu, oh aku masih punya tugas kelompok. Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan ya, sampai jumpa dulu, aku sayang ibu_."

"Aku juga sayang padamu," Hinata menutup telepon itu dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia.

'Dia sudah besar', batin Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di pipinya dan membuat gadis itu sangat kaget.

"Sayang, kau menelpon siapa?" seorang laki-laki bermata biru menatap mata Hinata.

"Anakmu Naruto, dia sudah mulai mirip denganmu, tidak mau terlepas dari kesibukan untuk membahagiakan kita," Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Naruto...

"Sebaiknya nanti saja di kamar Hinata!" Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong kursi roda Hinata menuju kamar mereka.

**~OWARI~**

Ehh ngga dapet banget sih felnya XD. Tapi Gyu harap tetap ada yang suka**-gyu**. Hmmn, mungkin bentar lagi release project SasuNaru tapi buat sekarang masih di rahasiakan**-gyu**. Seandainya saja tak terlalu banyak kehancuran di fic tersebut ^_~ ehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya reader&senpai2 semua ^_~ Yup, SA-YO-NARA! **Gyu mode: Off**


End file.
